beataacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shannon Ethel Compton
250x250px |age=14 |gender=Female |height=5'2" |status=Alive |gift=Possession |familyt=Mother: Father: Siblings: |familyl=Elizabeth Murrow Quincy Murrow Brian Murrow |loveinterest=N/A |friends=Charlotte Redwaltz |enemies= |image2 = }} 'Shannon Theresa Murrow '(born December 8, 2021) was a normal girl from Manchester, UK. Unknowing of gifted people or Beata Academy, she was kidnapped by the People in Black, where she was possessed by 'Ethel Maria Compton '(born May 22, 1865). Ethel is a wandering soul that had been linked to Charlotte Redwaltz, until she was captured by the People in Black and forced into their ranks. Today, she is still in their ranks, though her motives are an enigma. History Ethel Compton was born in 1865, to a British family stained with an incestual past. The Compton family was part of the royal family tree, Ethel tracing her lineage back to great kings and queens of the past. However, her mother and father were brother and sister, and out of such a relationship comes consequences. Ethel had hemophilia, a disease where one's blood is unable to clot, making it a very real possibility of them bleeding out due to something trivial. The day before her sixteenth birthday, she was alerted that her parents had found her a husband. She did not want to be married, but her parents assured her that their family was too prestigious for her to go off and marry late and freely to someone lowly. In her anguish and anger, she decided to go outside, something she rarely did, as her parents feared her cutting herself and dying. She ended up doing just this, getting a cut. She died from the simple wound, bleeding out. Ethel would stay in the spirit realm, lurking and sulking until Charlotte Redwaltz came around. Redwaltz was close to the spirit realm, closer than any other human. While other spirits, more sinister spirits, tried to take hold of her body, Ethel was warm, and called out to her. They forged a pact, and the two were bound. Ethel gained the ability to take control of Charlotte, something she used with permission, and they both became friends. This, however, lasted for half-a-decade, until Ethel was kidnapped by the People in Black while trying to protect her friend. Ethel was one of many souls captured by the People in Black. A member of theirs, Forrest Murray, had been collecting spirits for years, this being his ability. Most of these spirits were gifted children, children who had fallen for his trap. The People in Black had forced these spirits to fight, forced them to prove their worth. The strongest spirits were given a chance to work for the People, through hard work and Stockholm Syndrome. Ethel was one of these spirits. It was at this point that Shannon was kidnapped, where they stole her soul and tossed it aside, giving her body to Ethel. Ethel feels guilty about this, but on the other hand, is grateful to finally have a body to herself again. She is awestruck by modern technology, and will often be seen with earbuds in. Gift Ethel had once been a gift, rather than having a gift. She was the source of Lotte's powers, her energy and fighting abilities being used as Lotte acted as the body. She's possessed Shannon now, but her soul is unoriginal, not tethered to the body. She can possess any body, going through an opening and replacing the soul within. This opening is usually the pinkie, and bodies she possesses generally lose their pinkie. While Ethel can possess anyone, she has to be cautious, because if she possesses a body for more than a day, the body's original soul will wither. While she possesses someone, her original body, Shannon's body, remains soulless, giving off the appearance of comatose. Quotes "What causes you to curse? Is there something wrong?" - Locked Out, Page 1 Trivia * The idea of Ethel has changed a bit over time. Once peevish and modern-speaking, she became more archaic and respectful to Lotte. Though still a little dry, she began to use terms like "milady." She's picked up on modern speech, however, and has begun to revert back to how she originally talked nevertheless. * Ethel had a sister, and she too suffered from hemophilia. She lived a long life, however. Category:People in Black